Crescent Moon
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: When Kagome died, her soul split. One side was reincarnated to look like her, but had no memories containing her former life. She is later rescued by a certain taiyokai, and a flower of love blossoms under the crescent moon. SessKag COMPLETED!
1. I: To Be Sold

**Well, this is my first SessKag fic! I like the pairing, but I also like InuKag…anyway, enjoy this anyway! Er…This also goes outof my story limit...Crap...Enjoy it anyway!!**

* * *

Chapter I:  
To Be Sold

I am about to be sold. This girl who has no accounts of her past is about to become a slave. Who am I? I only know my name is Kagome.

"C'mon, take it or leave it?" yelled a man who was pointing at me. Everybody from afar watched my weak, battered form with eagle eyes, looking upon my frail body covered in a short-sleeved teal kimono. I had only been caught while fishing for some food for a meal, and now I was about to be a slave. People, mostly men, bid on me, trying to buy me as their own. Their calls of money rang throughout the cold night. Birds ceased their elegant calls, fearing it would be drowned by cries of sins. The crescent moon hung like a limp flower in the sky, forever suspended to stay there until the end of time.

Finally, somebody bought me, and they began to drag my rope. I looked sadly upon the other men, women, and even children who were about to be sold like me, and felt their pity on me as I was dragged away. Maybe I would see them again? I didn't know.

"Move along, now, you wouldn't want to end up with a scarred mark on that pretty face of yours," called my owner as he placed his hand under my chin, lifting my face so that he could view me. He was nonetheless handsome in any way, inside or out. Pudgy and smirking sinfully, I could not believe such a man got to be so high in the status rankings. Yet, I could not change time, so I was stuck.

My owner called for the slave driver to drive us faster towards his home, and the slave driver immediately made our speed increase instantly. He told us that if we did not go faster than he would leave a terrible mark across our backs. Heeding his warning, I drove to increase my pace to even it with the others who feared the pain of the whip he held.

A person in front of me, a child no older than eight I believe, collapsed from fatigue after about an hour of walking. I instantly helped her up, trying to ease her stress by carrying her weight. She smiled thankfully at me and closed her eyes from the pain. She was but a weak child, her strength to live depleting. I whispered hurriedly in her ear to stir her.

"Please stay awake young one, do not die so soon yet." I fear it was the last time she heard me, for as soon as we stopped to rest, the beat of her heart had stilled to nothing but a whisper. I stared at her limp, cold figure in my arms as they served us a small meal; her face was as pale as the moon, her black hair falling gently to rest on it.

"Hmph, what's this?" inquired the slave driver as he arrived in my section of the rope. "A fallen person? Cut her out and leave her for the demons!" Immediately, I stopped them shielding her body with my arms.

"No! I'll bury her," I told them. The slave driver stared at me before nodding and untying me from the slave line. My legs and wrists were tied together, making it impossible for me to stray too far before a demon would kill me. They led me to an open spot where I began to dig with my hands. It was the least I could do for a child who had passed away. It was at least another fifteen minutes before I had the trench big enough to place her in; I let her lifeless body fall into the hole softly and began to fill it up. Pretty soon, there was nothing but a patch of dirt, and I took three flowers from the surrounding greenery and placed it on the grave. In my mind, I said a few prayers to the soul of the girl before getting up and walking back to the slave line.

Then, I felt something stir the air. It was as if some strong, malevolent force was trying to free me. But who? Nothing could stop the fate I was now forced to endure…nothing.

I was wrong.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? My first SessKag fic…I really hope you guys can review! Sorry it's short...  
**


	2. II: Sesshoumaru

**Pretty please and leave a review? I know you guys put alerts on mine, I can see it…_ /looks evilly at the computer_//…**

* * *

Chapter II:  
Sesshoumaru?

The moon was starting to fall to the west, signaling dawn's coming into the world. I stared ahead as a castle top was seen above the many trees in the forest that jutted up like sticks jabbed into the ground. This malicious feeling got stronger, and I wondered if I would be meeting the creator of this force soon. The wind picked up and got windier and chillier, and I hugged my kimono to keep the freezing temperatures from chilling my body any further.

"Halt!" yelled the slave driver, and everybody in the line stopped quickly. From a slight glimpse over the other slaves' heads I spotted the slave driver getting off the horse and approaching someone. I tried to get a better look, but didn't want to risk getting caught jumping in line. I then asked what happened, hoping the request would spread to the front and back quickly. I caught the words "silver" and "demon" in the air as the gossip tried to recoil back to the starting point. I shuffled my feet and then stared at the front, trying to make out the vague figures of the master and slave driver.

"A piercing emitted from the air, killing the air around it into a chilling silence. I stared in surprise as the line moved backwards from a sudden shockwave. The scent of blood filled the air, and I struggled to get free. I would not die here, chained so I was bait. Somebody in the front had freed themselves and grabbed a fallen sword and began to slice away at the rope that connected us. As I rubbed my hands from the soreness I looked around as the frantic slaves began to run.

Out of my curiosity (and I knew that it might cost me my life) I walked forward to stare at the savior. The person was a demon dressed in a white and mahogany kimono, and on his chest was a black chest plate gleaming with the pale moonlight. Perched on his right shoulder was a furry-like thing, and his pants had a purple and yellow sash around the waist area and poofy ending points at the legs. On his forehead were a crescent moon and on the side of his cheeks were magenta stripes. His long silver hair shone with the lustrous gleam of the moon, and his piercing eyes of amber stared at the fleeing villagers, and then narrowed in on me. He seemed to sniff the air, and then scowl even more.

"You, woman," he said curtly, "What is you name?" I stared at him with my chocolate brown eyes in a questioning glance. I wondered why he asked for my name…

"My name is…Kagome," I replied, trying not to take any chances of death with this handsome demon. He might spare me and let me run free? His eyes stared closely at me even more.

"Kagome? Tell me, woman, is my brother with you?"

"Brother? I don't know anybody besides myself," I answered immediately, and then mentally slapped myself. He was going to kill me for sure!

"Are you lying?" he asked more stoically than ever.

"No, I mean it! Who are you talking about?" He turned, as if not caring for my existence. I was irritated. He was ignoring me! A demon dressed in fine clothes like should at least be educated enough to not ignore a talking person. How rude!

A rustle emerged from the bushes to the side on my left, and out popped a young girl around eight years old, beaming cheerfully.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Was you walk okay?" The demon, named Sesshoumaru from what the girl said, nodded. She then turned to me and ran up to my form.

"Ah! Kagome-chan, correct?"

"Um, yes," I answered uneasily, "And you might be?" The girl pouted, as if somebody she knew very well had forgotten her.

"You forgot about me? My name is Rin!" she told me, recovering.

"Ah, very nice to meet you, Rin," I answered, smiling back. Rin turned, her own brown eyes gleaming with the happiness of ten children.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may she come with us? I promise she won't cause any trouble!" Sesshoumaru took a long moment to answer, and during this time he stared at me with ice cold eyes.

"Fine," was his final reply before turning around again and walking at a steady pace.

"Yay! From now on we'll be seeing each other more often!" she cheered before grabbing my arm and tugging me to follow her. I did, and I wondered where this little girl was taking me. I also wondered why such a sweet girl was under the care of a stoic demon…

* * *

**Okay, chapter's up! Please review, okay?**


	3. III: Traveling Companions

**Thanks for the reviews! Ive got a question for you guys: do you think i should have longer chapters? i know the ones now are pretty short, but I was wondering if i should increase the length; or is it good enough? The "people who did" review list:**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-Koori Youkari Hime_**

**_-TheJell-0Girl_**

**_-xxLonelyxgrlxx_**

**Questions you guys may be wondering about:**

**No, Inuyasha _is not_ dead. I won't tell you his whereabouts though.  
About Kagome…it's pretty much in the summary, okay?  
**

* * *

Chapter III:  
Traveling Companions

As I followed I thought steadily and kept my guard up, even though I knew it was useless against a demon of his stature. Who was this brother he had mentioned before, and why was Rin so familiar with her?

"Milord!" cried an increasingly annoying voice. The bushes rustled and out came a tiny green toad demon carrying a two-faced staff. His yellow eyes stared at me for a moment of disbelief before he backed up quickly. "You!" he cried. "The wench with Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. "Who is this 'Inuyasha' you speak of?"

"What? You don't remember the half-breed? But that's impossible!" Wide yellow eyes still had the look of shock and surprise in them. Rin stared at me with her brown eyes.

"Does Kagome-chan feel alright?" she inquired. I nodded, not joking about the matter at hand. Rin turned her head to face a dragon-like creature with two heads; on each head was a muzzle, blocking the dragon's mouth. Rin quickly ran up to it and smiled happily.

"Ah-Un!" she cried joyfully running up to hug one of the head's neck. One head bent down to nuzzle her while the other stared at the still-walking demon. I then realized how far behind the four of us in the area had gotten and began to run towards the silver-haired man called Sesshoumaru. _'He probably hates us, the ones always slowing him down'_ I thought as I stared at his back.

**xxx**

It was about mid-morning when the relentless demon finally let the group rest. I sighed as I fell down onto the ground, my weary legs collapsing immediately. Rin walked over and sat next to me, showing me her collection of flowers she had been collecting when we were still traveling. Jaken, as I soon learned was the toad demon's name, stared at me disgustingly.

"What?" I asked, irritated at his long glances in my direction. He banged his two-faced staff into the ground, pointing at me accusingly.

"How did Sesshoumaru-sama let a woman like _you_ come along?!" he bellowed. "What makes you of any importance to him?! You should be with the half-breed and his friends!"

"I should? And importance?" I asked once again, and Jaken screamed in a furious manner.

"Woman, have you no memory of your self?" he asked after a long, pausing minute. I nodded quickly.

"No wonder then," said a cold voice, and I turned to stare into the amber eyes of Sesshoumaru. They were piercing, glaring at me as if he was reading my mind. For a moment, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. When he finally turned, I regained my composure and turned towards Rin, who was looking at me and my bundle of wildflowers in a variety of colors.

"Rin-chan, what's this?" I asked, holding up a bell-like purple flower.

"It's called a Chinese bellflower, I think," she replied, staring at its five pointed petals and lush green stem.

"Chinese bellflower? That reminds me of something…" I pondered it, trying to wonder what it reminded me of…

Nothing came to mind though. Now I pondered something else. How did these people know who I was, or at least, seem so familiar with me? I hesitatedin asking, hoping I wouldn't regret it later. Rin's eyes stared at me as I was secluded in my thoughts. She shook my shoulder to see if I was awake.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked as she brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Yes?" I answered, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she wondered as she took note of my strange behavior. I nodded, hoping she didn't have the capability to read my thoughts. The both of us went back to classifying the wildflowers as our break time diminished.

Soon, we were back on the road again. Again, the journey made me lost in my own thoughts. The wind blew against my face, allowing my raven hair to blow back like a kite sailing on a gentle breeze. Rin had gone on up ahead to play with the white butterflies floating aimlessly in the currents of the air. She jumped to catch one, but failed and landed. Another fluttered beside her and she targeted it next. Jaken and Ah-Un had also gone ahead, with the toad demon muttering on how I was "Infernal to be traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama…" and stuff like that. I had lost wind of Sesshoumaru and looked around, wondering if he had went behind. He then passed me, his eyes once again connecting with mine.

"What?' he asked as he noticed my awestruck gaze upon him.

"N-Nothing!" I answered, rushing past him and towards Rin. I was glad he could not see my face because I was blushing madly, as red a tomato; my heart had skipped a beat for some reason too…

* * *

**Alrighty, I'm done! I've decided that, if you review then you get you name featured on the next chapter. I've also decided a contest: Whoever is knid enough to leave the most reviews gets to have a story request from me.**


	4. IV: An Abandoned Village

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter:**

**_-Koori Youkai Hime_**

**_-MuppyPuppy_**

**_-xxLonelyxgrlxx_**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-TheJell-0Girl (Thank you for your reply to my question!)_**

* * *

****Chapter IV:  
An Abandoned Village

I shuffled my feet nervously as I stared at the sky in an upward gaze. Dark, heavy grey clouds were moving in, ready to cry rain and soak the earth. I estimated that the rain would be in the area by the end of the day. Rin watched me as I observed, and copied what I did too, but to no avail as she tried hard to know what I was thinking.

"Kagome-chan, does something trouble you?" I shook my head, signaling a no.

"It's just that…whenever it rains, I feel all sad for some reason," I answered, smiling a fond smile. Jaken pouted at me, inserting his own answer.

"If you feel so sad then don't look at the rain then." I opened my mouth but then shut it tight, as I had nothing to say, and if I stood there gaping, would embarrass myself. The taiyoukai continued walking, not caring for our conversation. Such a strange man…

"Ah, Kagome-chan! I see a village up ahead!" Rin cried, pointing. Indeed, there was a village, but strange enough, there was no smoke coming out the top of it. A strong, sturdy wooden fence made of many tree trunks surrounded the village. It took a couple more minutes until I could get a closer look of the village.

I stared in awe at the size of the fences, and then at the perimeter of the area it covered. Its vastness meant that there may be people inside. I hesitantly took a step forward to investigate more, but stopped, halting any further movement. Something wasn't right about this place…

"It's abandoned," Sesshoumaru told us, staring at it like a perceptive fighter.

"Is…this where we…will be staying?" I hesitantly blurted out, and turned around and covered my mouth at it. Rin walked inside curiously, and slowly, and turned around to inform us of what she saw.

"There's nothing bad in here!" she informed. I followed her and surveyed the area. It was a vast village, with houses that were oddly damaged. To one part of the village grounds were mounds in lines and rows. I walked over to it and kneeled down, staring at it. Close up, they looked like graves for the fallen, but there were so many graves…

"Kagome-chan, are these…?" I nodded, speechless. There were slight prints of what looked like a foot and smaller feet, like paws. In my silence, Sesshoumaru stared at the sky, which was now halfway to being covered with the monstrous clouds. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted him staring at me with his amber eyes, and instead of a feeling a chill go up my spine from the stoic expression, I felt oddly…warm? What was going on?

Then, a pain erupted from my side, and it made its way up to my head. My eyes widened as I felt the pain, and toppled over onto my right, clutching my sides. It felt like an immense headache searing throughout my entire body. My eyes became blurry from the pain, and I felt someone roll me over onto my back. My hands shook violently as I tried to keep a grip on the last strand of consciousness I had. But I failed. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Rin's young face and Sesshoumaru's stoic one. His amber eyes seemed to reflect concern…

**xxx**

My eyes fluttered as I woke in what looked like a one-roomed hut. I twitched my finger instinctively to make sure I had not passed the border. Rin's face entered my vision, and she smiled as I slowly made my way up into a sitting position.

"Rin-chan, what happened?"

"You fell over and passed out. Sesshoumaru-sama carried you over here," she explained. He carried me…?

"Wait, do you know what time it is?" Before Rin could answer the toad demon piped up.

"It's about sundown. Your passing out cost us some of the day," he told her scornfully.

"Why didn't you just leave me then?" this was either a ridiculous idea I had just uttered, or a very true statement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama didn't want to leave the village just yet, which is strange for him." I got up and began to head out the door, feeling my energy revitalized. I wanted to thank the taiyoukai personally for not leaving me behind, and as I approached him, I barely approached him with doubt. He stared at me before turning his eyes back onto the graves.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a long silence. I nodded, and stared at the graves as well.

"Thank you for not leaving me," I told him, and he didn't reply. I felt my heart slightly fall a little, but then heard some strange whizzing sound behind me. Sesshoumaru grabbed my shoulders and pushed my down, evading some giant weapon, which circled around and returned to the thrower. I turned to look, and spotted a woman a little older than me holding what I now knew was a boomerang bone.

"Demon, why have you come upon this village's grounds?" she asked, her voice menacing. She wore a lavender kimono designed with magenta areas and a green cloth around her waist, which spread down her bottom part of the kimono. Her long hair was tied somewhere close to where it was supposed to end, and she was standing next to a large, nekomata; the two-tailed demon cat swayed its two tails back and forth.

"Just who do you think you are, woman?!" cried Jaken, who stumbled out of the hut at the sound of the boomerang.

"I am Sango, of the demon slayers, and I command all of you to leave this village now!" Wait, Sango?! Who was she and why does she keep ringing a bell?

* * *

**Oh, Sango's here! What will happen when she sees Kagome? Find out next time!**  



	5. V: Demon Slayer

**So, the encounter with a 'former' friend commences! Oh yeah, reviews:**

**_-MuppyPuppy_**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-xxLonelyxgrlxx_**

* * *

Chapter V:  
Demon Slayer

"Once again, leave!" When Sesshoumaru didn't budge she scowled. "Fine. Okay, Kirara, let's go!" The giant nekomata that stood next to here leaped, and aimed straight for us. I clenched my fists tightly, knowing that if I didn't move, I'd die. Sesshoumaru, though, whipped out his hand and sent a strange, yellow-like whip at the nekomata, forcing it to leap to the side. He then charged quickly at the girl, forcing her to jump as well from his claws. As soon as the nails made contact with the ground I started to hiss; I knew at once that his hands could give off acid.

The demon slayer drew some bombs at him, and he turned to raise his hand over his face, shielding him from the tiny explosives. As the smoke cleared, Sesshoumaru stood up from his kneeled position.

Sango stood rigid, staring at the four of us. Sesshoumaru scowled back at her, but this was a trigger. He stood, and then drew out a sword without a sheath.

"Hiraikotsu!" She threw a large boomerange at us, and Sesshoumaru, with a swing of his sword, flicked it away; the boomerang returned to her.

"Why don't you just leave so we can make this easier?!" she commanded sternly.

"You wench! Why don't _you_ leave before Sesshoumaru-sama decides to kill you?!" screamed Jaken furiously at the pony tailed demon slayer, pointing an accusing finger.

"S-Sango?" I couldn't help but ask aloud. The girl took note of this.

"Kagome-chan?" she answered, staring wide-eyed at me. For a moment, she seemed to have gone numb as everything stilled; I could hear my beating heart louder than ever. "Kagome-chan," she repeated. "You're alive?"

"Alive? I've always been alive," I told her, looking at her as if she was delusional. This was really curious now…And how'd she know my name? Sango took a step forward, but somebody shielded me from her.

"Stop where you are, demon slayer. If you do not wish to be killed," Sesshoumaru ordered her harshly. Sango looked at me with concerned eyes, and then shot a spitting glare at Sesshoumaru.

"You're Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha? Why does that keep ringing a bell? Along with Sango's name…

"So, what if he is?" Jaken cried. Sesshoumaru saw Sango lower her weapon slightly and began to take the path back out the village.

"Jaken, Rin…Kagome, come." I began to proceed forward to meet him, but then halted. Sango looked at me in either awe or hurt as I had taken a step to join a demon. I stared at her, and out gazes locked.

"Kagome-chan…why are you going with that demon? Don't you remember me, Inuyasha, and the others?" I hesitated, afraid of hurting her feelings, but the next movement I took may have hurt her more than the words that I might've said. I turned and sprinted to join Sesshoumaru, and as we crossed the walls Sango's face a crestfallen glance as she stared at the ground. The clouds began to cry, and rain dripped down her face like her own tears; she knew that she had lost. I was saddened by the fact that I left her alone back there, and somehow, I felt that I was connected to her more closely than I knew.

**xxx**

I sat shivering in the rain. My short-sleeved kimono was no use in the biting cold, and the rain made it worse. I clamped my teeth to stop it from chattering. I was soaked to the bone, my hair a mess of black. Going under tree branches didn't work for it rained too hard, and using Ah-Un as shade didn't help either for I was too big for three. And so there I was, left alone in my misery. Until something cottony embraced me.

"Huh?" I felt it in my hands; it was a soft white like thing, and I followed the trail, until I found out I was connected to the person I thought the least likely to give me warmth: Sesshoumaru.

"If you stay like that you'll catch a fever." His voice had a strange tone in it...

"Ah, um," I stuttered, trying to string the right words together, "Thank you." He didn't reply. So I snuggled into the fluffy blanket the enveloped me, and fell into a deep slumber. The last thing I thought about was if demons like Sesshoumaru were bothered by the rain, and if they got colds…

I awoke that morning, refreshed. My head was still on the fluffy thing that Sesshoumaru had enveloped me in the night before. I stared upwards to look at the face of the sleeping taiyoukai. In awe, I laid there in silence, admiring his looks. His eyes were closed in relaxation, and his chest barely moved as he slept; his silver haired bangs fell delicately on his face. For minutes, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. That happened, though, after he began to stir. I whipped my eyes away and stared at my raw hands, numb from the relentless rain throughout the night. I then again thought of the demon slayer, and if she had survived the storm last night. I got up and stretched my stiff, numb limbs, preparing to gather some food.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rin-chan, do you want to go get some food?"

"Sure!" And thus, the adventures of the foraging duo were off again. I watched as dew slipped off a leaf and plopped onto Rin's head, who shivered, saying, "It's cold!" I smiled at her behavior to a simple drop of water. She was almost like my sister when I thought about it longer…Wait, sister? Where have I heard that? Oh, my head's going to get a massive headache if I keep thinking about this…

* * *

**Oh my, a short "Sesshy being nice" moment? It's the apocalypse! Just kidding, for that _is_ how powerful this authoress is though.**


	6. VI: It's Just a Question, Is It?

**Ah! So much homework! Thank you, reviwers:**

**_-spiritookami_**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-Neko-Fox Youkia_**

**_-xxLonelyxgrlxx_**

**_-MuppyPuppy_**

* * *

****Chapter VI:  
It's Just a Question…Is It?

"Rin-chan, about Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"What about him?" Her chocolate brown orbs stared with a light feeling. I bit my lip, looked around, and sighed, seeing as nobody was watching them.

"Who…exactly…is Sesshoumaru-sama?" cracked my voice, as I stared at her. I felt like I was invading his privacy through.

"Who is Sesshoumaru-sama? Kagome-chan, you know him! You've been traveling with him for the past two days!"

"Not like that, Rin-chan. I mean…what's Sesshoumaru-sama's past?"

"Oh, that. I don't know, so I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I bet Jaken-sama knows, so can you ask him?" I nodded, knowing that the only choices I had now were to ask that annoying toad or the demon himself. I grabbed some berries off a bush as Rin proceeded to catch us some fish in the stream nearby. As I watched her, I could tell she had some experience in doing it even before I met her.

"Kagome-chan, why are you so interested in Sesshoumaru-sama?" I froze, barely creeping or swaying an inch from where I was kneeling.

"I…uh…just wanted to know my lord, that's all!"

"Really?" Her voice was added with a tone of mischief. She struggled to get a vice grip on a struggling, gleaming sliver fish, its scaled shining in the morning sunlight like platinum. As soon as she had enough of its wriggling she threw it far enough onto land so it wouldn't escape. The feeble fish jumped up and down against the earth, gasping desperately for water. Rin wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her orange and tan colored kimono and walked onto the shore, still staring at me with eyes that filled with that mischief feeling.

"There's nothing else. I was just curious about his past, that's all. Can't a girl be curious?"

"Yes, but about Sesshoumaru-sama too…for the last two days you seem to have been a lot fonder of him than any commoner that would travel with him."

"A lot fonder? What do you…Hey! You're calling me a commoner! Rin-chan, get back here!" I began to chase the younger one around the trees, winding back and forth until we both could go no more. I plopped onto the soft grass, heaving for air as Rin sat next to me, laughing. I plucked a strand of grass that defied the gravity on it and stared at it, as if observing it if it were to turn purple of something.

"Kagome-chan, I think we should get back to Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama now," Rin told me, finally standing up after a few minutes of worthwhile rest. I nodded, discarding the grass to its brethren on the soil. I dusted myself off and grabbed the makeshift basket I had made for the berries.

I turned quickly; something had caught my attention. My brown eyes scanned the area, and I turned in a 180 degree angle to look at the surroundings that watched my back. A very faint breeze rustled the trees, so faintly that you could barely see it. Rin tugged at my green kimono.

"Kagome-chan? Is something wrong…?" My left hand moved in front of her, blocking her from proceeding anywhere as I tried to trace this feeling. Ominous as it was, it sent something up my spine. Was it a feeling or the real thing?

The trees rustled as something lashed out from it. I pushed Rin to the side, saving her but receiving the hit myself. The pain was burning as I felt something hard strike my leg, but not severe it. As I hit the ground, I immediately made my eyes towards the wound; there was no wound, but something had indeed struck me there…

"You're the one they call Kagome, correct…" The malicious voice frightened me, and I turned my head upward to stare at whoever it was. It was that of a demon; I could tell from the distinguishing features attached to her body. On her head were a pair of snowy white cat ears, on her back were pure red wings with yellow tipped feathers at the end, a teal dragon tail lashed out back and forth and her face was darker than mine, probably a tan color, and were streaked with blackpes. Her eyes were that a fearless, piercing gold that stared into my deepest thoughts, I thought. She wore an elaborate robe of dark colors that barely made it to the ground, ending on near her shins.

"Well? Answer me!" she ordered, her eyes still intent on getting the information she wanted.

"…Y-Yes…," I answered, stuttering from shock. She smirked as she heard her goal was standing right in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Rin demanded, running up to block me from the demon.

"Get out of the way, little girl, I have some business with that friend of yours."

"No! Tell me why you want to meet her!" Stubborn or brave? Kagome couldn't choose whether either fit Rin at that moment. The demon lady sighed.

"As you wish. My name is Makego, but you won't live to remember that anyway. Pity you have to die at such an early age." She cracked her knuckles and came in, lashing out at the young girl. I jumped quickly and pulled her downward from the attack. The demon growled and came at us again with her other hand, and this time, I knew I wasn't fast enough to dodge, so I placed my body as a shield between Rin and the demon. I closed my eyes tightly and braced for impact. At least Rin will be safe at the expense of my life…

"Kagome!" called an urgent voice; I didn't stare up, afraid that it was an accomplice. Plus, it didn't sound like any hope, like Jaken or Sesshoumaru. I doubt Sesshoumaru would even try to save us anyway…

* * *

**Who called her name? I can't give you any clues, sorry. Rather long chapter today…Oh yeah, _double update!!_**


	7. VII: Koga

**Double update: part two!

* * *

**

Chapter VII:  
Koga?

Somebody lifted me up, and I opened my eyes, my curiosity overpowering my mind. I was in the arms of someone strong, and took some time to try and describe him. He was a tall man with black hair tied in a ponytail with a fur headband. He looked about my age too. His blue eyes peered into mine with worry. I then noticed Rin was sitting next to his legs, still staring at the demon.

She growled, watched the boy who had saved me.

"Pathetic wolf demon, what do you want? This has nothing to do with you!" Her fangs were visible as she showed off her gritting teeth.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" he asked, still watching me, but I could tell that half of his attention was on Makego.

"Um…," I started, "hi. Who are you?"

"What?" he answered. He appeared stricken by this. "You don't remember me? It's me, Koga. Where are that mutt and your friends? Aren't they supposed to be with you?"

"Um, sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Koga, though still surprised at my answer, put me down and turned to look at Makego. "Okay, lady, who the hell are you?"

"Hmph. None of your business, wolf demon. I desire to have a word with Kagome, so leave now!"

"You didn't answer my question," he defended, his blue eyes staring at her. He geared up for attack. Makego whipped out what looked like a normal staff, made from what looked like platinum. She pulled it back using the air only a foot, and surprisingly, it bent to fit her needs.

"Leave or I'll slay you. Last chance." Koga was now acting like Rin…but he was a demon, so he was stronger, right? After a few moment of no answers, Makego let go of the air and sent a blast of wind at us, forcing me to shield my face with my arms. Koga leaped into the air, a fantastic feat, and came down with a kick. Makego leaped back and tried to strike him, but he twirled round and caught her legs, tripping her. She stabbed the ground and jumped to recoil his kick, but failed as he instead jumped to land on her leg and then punch her. Jumping back, he landed beside me. It was here he hesitated.

"K-Koga?" As I turned to look at Makego, I spotted the first thing. Besides the demonic appearance, Makego looked just like someone. The other thing was a whip that leaped through the cover of the trees and strike at the pole, which was held at a blocking stance. Sesshoumaru strided into the scene, retracting his whip.

"Damn it!" cursed Makego, and she leaped backwards and into the sky with her wings. "You got lucky, Kagome!" With this farewell, she disappeared into thin air.

Before I could try and utter anything or attend to the awestruck Rin I was swept off my feet and rushed into the trees. I heard Rin call my name and running after me, but stopped as Sesshoumaru spoke something and turned away. Was I being carried away, and Sesshoumaru wasn't going to save me? Was that how cold this demon was?

Koga and I arrived into another clearing only a few seconds later, and he let me onto the ground as he sat next to me.

"Kagome, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine. I just don't know who you are." This time, instead of shock, Koga seemed hurt. He cocked his head a little to the side like a curious puppy with sad eyes.

"But, you always know me Kagome. What happened after you guys went to battle with Naraku?"

"Naraku?" I was really confused now. Who was "you guys" or this "Naraku"? my head was now a jumbled mess as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Kagome, do you remember anything at all before today…or a couple of days ago?" he inquired, curious.

"Now that you mention it…no." I spotted Koga's tail swishing back and forth like a happy dog as he heard this answer, but then droop as he looked upon it again in a different light.

"Oh…okay…"

"Oh, um, er," I stuttered, trying to find words that would connect to form something that would cheer him up. At the last second before uttering something, I lightly hugged him for no reason.

"Um…Kagome?" he asked, confused and puzzled. I recoiled back, minding my own business again. My brown eyes caught a look at him; he was blushing hard, turning his head away so I couldn't catch a good look at him.

"S-Sorry. I just thought…a hug might cheer you up." I smiled a little as I said the last part. He rubbed his head, still turned away.

"I guess…for now, it's goodbye. For now." Koga kicked up dust and began to speed away, leaving me alone in the opening. Somehow, I knew him, just like I knew Sango back at the other village. I, myself, began to proceed through the trees and towards the area in which Rin, Jaken, and hopefully Sesshoumaru were waiting for me.

**xxx**

I sighed a little sigh of relief as I sat down by the fire that night. The group hadn't abandoned me. As Jaken and Rin were conversing with each other, Sesshoumaru had walked and sat next to me. After a few moments of awkward silence, I drew in my legs a little closer.

"What happened between you and the wolf demon?"

"Nothing really. We just talked. That's all."

"Hmph. Really? Alright then." What was this? Was sesshoumaru worried about me? Or…jealous? As he stood up, I shook the heavy thought of Sesshoumaru and me off my shoulders and focused on Makego. What had shocked me was that…

Makego didn't just be any demon that attacked me randomly. Makego looked just like _me_.

* * *

**Um, yeah. This was for the last few week where my stupid homework slowed me down. poor Koga..but at least he gets fluffy this chappie! Wait a minute! This is a SessxKag fic! Why am I doing a different fluff?! Ahhh! Just kidding!**  



	8. VIII: Recalling

**Reviewers (which literally, in a way, keep this story going):**

_**-sesshoukunbelongstome**_

_**-xxLonelyxgrilxx**_

_**-cOLdfAnTasY02**_

_**-spiritookami **_

_**-mangadreams**_

_**-MuppyPuppy **_

_**-Tsuki Shirou **_

* * *

Chapter VIII:  
Recalling

I awoke the next morning and sighed. So many things had troubled me, especially the dream that entered my head as I slept.

_I was in a battlefield, and everything was dark and dreary. I saw people and faces, some I recognized, some I didn't. I spotted the demon slayer Sango on top of her nekomata, swinging out her bone boomerang, which was aimed at me. I ducked, but felt nothing pass my head. Turning, I saw some strange demon that seemed to be human, yet made up of other demons. Then I saw myself, not in the normal clothes of the era. What was going on?_

_My other self shot an arrow at the demon, and the demon moved to dodge. He turned and aimed at some silver haired boy in red, but he jumped and came down with a large sword. I saw people yelling, but no voices came out of their mouths. I saw the ground crack, but no sounds of the crushing earth. As I turned to learn what was going on here, I saw myself again, but this time transfixed at the demon; she stood rigid with an arrow pointed at him._

_Something strange leaped through the ground, and it seemed only I could see it. I screamed for my other self to get out of the way, but she didn't hear me, for my voice was also deprived of its sound. The thing leaped from the ground behind her and sliced her, resulting on her release of the arrow. I ran to help her, but couldn't as with every step I took I was getting farther away as her friends got closer. The red clothed boy picked her bleeding mass of a body up, screaming her name in desperation…_

That was all I had seen before waking up in a sudden jolt. My mind thought it over and over, but I could not get the meaning. There was a girl just like me that was struck down, and then there was the boy…he looked a little like Sesshoumaru, but not exactly alike.

I fiddled with my fingers as I stood next to a tree, waiting for Rin and Jaken to rise from their slumber. As I thought about it, something inside me told me to ask about the lord and his past, but something kept me back; this was probably the fear of being killed.

My mind reeled as I thought of everything: Makego, the dream, and most importantly…what I was feeling.

"You're troubled," came a stern voice from behind me, and I turned round to see who it was. Of course, it was the taiyoukai. He always knew my feelings in some way, which seemed odd to me. Did demons just know that, or was he a sharp demon?

"You guessed right," I answered, hoping that this answer would please him. His face, of course, showed no signs of this, and he walked to stand beside me. For a few moments of more intense silence I stood there, watching as the light from the sun began to illuminate the trees, making beautiful morning silhouettes out of them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…where are you—I mean we—traveling exactly?" Sesshoumaru thought about this for a moment, thinking it over carefully.

"It is not something you need to know, Kagome." Though it seemed choked, he had said my name once again; I believed this was only the second time he had ever called me by my name. Without thinking, I let myself try to dig deeper in.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it. What are you hiding, mighty lord?" I inquired with a tone of mock belief. I leaned in with a look of suspicion on my face. I swore his face seemed to inch a little to the expression of disbelief, but stopped, and turned back to the normal face I knew. Realizing what I had just done, I drew back, placing my left hand on my chest and apologizing. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, it's just that—"

The demon grabbed my hand and held it between us like a shield. I thought he was going to burn my skin and bone away because of what I said, but it never came.

"You would never understand what I would want. Humans are just that way."

* * *

_**//Rubs head//**_ **Sesshy sounds so dark here...Anyway! A scene in a dream, but what does it mean? (Hey, it rhymed!)**. **Sorry for the short chappie...**


	9. IX: Feared, Yet Misunderstood

**Oh—can it be?! _Another_ double update?! Rejoice!

* * *

**

Chapter IX:  
Feared, Yet Misunderstood

Was he insulting my race? Did Sesshoumaru really hate humans that much? Are we just pests to him?

"Then what are _we_ to you then, Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked as some feelings mixed in with my voice's tone.

"Beings that don't take a second thought about the things around them; they attack like mindless beasts at beings that scare them," he answered, the tone of toleration dripping from his voice onto the subject like water.

"Don't take a second thought? That's not true!" Did Sesshoumaru-sama think this way about all humans? It couldn't be—was he this cold before?

"You know it to be. You are from the human race after all."

"Then, if you say the human race is that way…then that must mean I'm that way?" He did not answer. Taking this as his answer, I wrenched my hand away from his grip and began to run off to another clearing in the forest to clear my mind.

I had finally found one a few moments later, where I collapsed as if I had just kept on running for some period of time. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them, wallowing in a saddened heart. If I was but an inferior human, then why do I have a desire to go with him anyway? He could just be saving me for food…I shook my head quickly. No, he would never try to eat me. If he did, he would've already devoured Rin. Then why did he hate humans so much?

"I'm…sorry." What? Did he just say "I'm sorry"? I turned around to stare at him.

"W-What…?"

"You heard me. I will not repeat myself." Indeed, this was an odd moment, not just for Sesshoumaru, but for me as well.

"But why?" He did not answer. Again, his silence always put tension in the air.

"I…have not always hated humans," he started, turning his head to the side. Now I was puzzled. A few moments ago he sounded like he despised the secondary race on this world. Now he says he's never always hated it? Which was truth and which was lie? I felt ashamed to look at him, for I had ran away in his presence, and turned my head back to rest on my knees.

"I think that demons are feared, but misunderstood at the same time."

"How so?" His voice seemed intrigued, but I was facing away from him, so I bet his face was no different.

"Humans fear demons for their power, and will attack any and slay them, but the truth is that they are judged by their looks and powers alone. No true human, unless they've had contact, knows what the demons' natures are really like. The same things goes for demons."

"Are you comparing demons to humans?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head, "I'm just saying that maybe humans and demons aren't so different after all." I stood up and began to make my way back, but stopped right beside the taiyoukai. Hesitantly and nervously, I grabbed his hand. "Do you want to walk back with me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A long moment pursued. When it was finally shattered, it was broken by his reply: a simple nod. As we walked back, I stared upward towards the sky as I felt happy walking alongside the demon for some unknown reason. though it was morning, the faint white image of a crescent moon still hung in the sky.

* * *

**I hope I got the demon thing nailed down enough for you guys to understand…eheheh…**


	10. X: Two Sides to the Story

**I'm back! sorry for not updating sooner! Yay, double-digits! Reviewers:**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-sesshoukunbelongstome_**

**_-xxLonelyxgrlxx_**

**_-KuroxTenshi_**

**_-SeXySoXy_**

**_-TheJell-0Girl_**

**_-mangadreams_**

**_-MuppyPuppy_**

* * *

Chapter X:  
Two Sides to the Story

For the next few days my eyes kept getting drawn to a still crescent moon that was slowly changing. On the day I had met him, it was only a sliver of a crescent moon. It was now halfway to looking like a half moon. For that range of days I felt happy just being next to Sesshoumaru. It was strange, but I knew why finally. Also, during that time I kept having odd feelings I was nearing something close…

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at me, his eyes reflecting somewhat of concern, I thought. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. Oh, I need to go get something…" I ran off deeper into the forest, cutting through the trees and dodging branches. As soon as I saw something in what looked like a clearing, I sighed for relief. I was almost there…Finally! I made it to the side of a hill facing towards a village with paddy fields surrounding one side of it. I felt some pain in my heart erupt. I gripped my chest, kneeling down. What was going on?!

"I…don't understand, what's going on?!" I muttered. I gritted my teeth. Something rustled out of the bushes, and landed on my shoulders, and I felt the embrace of some small person.

"Kagome! I thought you were dead!"

"Huh?" I turned to see a little red-head fox demon hugging me. The pain lessened. "Who're you?"

"I'm Shippo, can't you remember?" His green eyes held a puzzling look, like all the other people who claimed to have known me. I stood up, but felt something strike my arm, forcing me to fall forward. As soon as I could regain my balance, I stared at my shoulder, seeing blood gush out; I gripped it to stop it.

"K-Kagome?!" Shippo cried. I took one glance at whoever it was attacking before sprinting towards wherever I could find protection.

"Shippo, do you know anyone or anything that can save us?!" Shippo seemed to have thought frantically before screaming out the name,

"**Inuyasha**!" Huh? Was that a battle call or something? It took only a minute, maybe even less, to figure out what that call meant. A blur of red and silver jumped behind us, blocking an arrow with his large sword. I stopped running just to gape in awe at what it was. His amber eyes, which resembled Sesshoumaru, turned back to look at us as he began to mumble a phrase.

"Shippo, what the hell could you…" He stopped, his eyes focused on me. "Kagome?"

"Are you…Inuyasha?" I asked. He did not give me and answer.

"Shippo, what's going on? This better not be a trick!"

"It isn't, I'm serious! I don't think Kagome remembers us?! Wait a minute..."

"Hah, so _you're_ Inuyasha. Now I see why I used to like you…" It was Makego. Her eyes stared dangerously at mine, seemingly spitting hatred at me for being there.

"Makego!"

"Wait, what? _Two_ Kagomes?!" Inuyasha's eyes looked so confused and puzzled. Then, he scowled. He attacked the demon-looking form of me, and Makego jumped to the side. She drew back her staff-bow like thing and let go a dark arrow. Inuyasha raised his sword to block it.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" I informed him as she sent a barrage of arrows from above.

"Oh no you don't!" He raised his sword above his head, blocking himself from the dark cloud of arrows. As soon as the assault halted, he dropped the sword to stare harshly at Makego. "You're not Kagome, so stop taking her form, demon!"

"Ah, but that's where you're mistaken, my dear Inuyasha. I am, in fact, part of Kagome. This is just the true nature of her darker spirit, while…" Makego had blurred and reappeared behind me, grabbing me by the chin and forcing me to look at her. "…this girl right here resembles her lighter side."

"Let go of Kagome!" Shippo screamed, attacking Makego, who just swatted him away. I struggled to lash out and run, but her demon being prevented me from doing so.

"Now I'll just twist your neck and eat your spirit, then I'll be '_whole_'…" She began to move her hand, which held my chin, more to the side, increasing a pain in my neck. I saw Inuyasha rush to attack Makego, but I feared he may have come too late as I hesitantly readied to embrace my own defeat.

From the corner of my eyes I saw something yellow lash out and strike Makego, who back away from me. I turned to stare at Sesshoumaru, my eyes filled with relief.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I called out in hushed happiness.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha bellowed at him. I was confused. Were they brothers or something? Sesshoumaru did not answer but instead pulled out his unsheathed sword and pointed it at Makego.

"What demon are you?" I demanded in a stoic tone.

"The demon that represents Kagome's darker side," she explained. "When she died, I was born. I represent her hatred and anger…her hatred to you."

* * *

**Hold on a minute! She hates Sesshoumaru?! What in the deuce is going on?!**


	11. XI: Lies and Deception

**Holy Ra! An update, times two! Oh, and if you haven't noticed by now, Kagome and Makego _are_ in fact the same name. TheJell-0Girl figured that out. _//applauds//_ Nice job.**

* * *

Chapter XI:  
Lies and Deception

"Kagome hated me?" Sesshoumaru asked. I don't think he believed what was happening.

"I-It's not true!" I called to him, rushing to his side. "I don't hate you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Kagome, what's going on?! Don't you remember me?" Inuyasha asked in a hurt tone. His own clawed hand gripped his red clothing for some reason.

"You do, Kagome. I know you do. Can't you see that all of that hate is embodied in me? We are but the same person, you know."

"Liar! I would never hate Sesshoumaru-sama!" My eyes burned. I desperately wanted him to believe me, but I felt like he didn't. He still kept his glance at Makego, but was probably questioning everything Makego had just mentioned.

"Me, a liar? No, Kagome, you always loved Inuyasha and hated that priestess Kikyo. You hated Naraku with all you might, just as you hated Sesshoumaru."

"Kikyo? Why would I hate whoever they were?' I blurted out.

"Because she took Inuyasha's heart long ago! She stole him from your fingers!" Makego shot back. I really thought she was serious. But it couldn't be. I couldn't love Inuyasha. I already loved…Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru struck his sword in a downward position, sending off crackling rays of lightning at Makego. She summoned another arrow and launched it to clear the attack.

"Damn. You may have stopped me this time, you two dogs, but I will become '_whole_' again, and I mean it!" Makego fled into the sky, skyrocketing out of the area. I stood transfixed at the spot, my brown eyes locked onto the blue sky.

"Kagome!" inuyasha ran up to me and ebraced me quickly. I was lost for words. "I really thought you were dead, I even saw it! How'd you come back?"

"I-uh…" I saw Sesshoumaru walk away from me. No! Was he leaving because it looked like…? "I need to go."

I pushed away from Inuyasha. He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Kagome? Don't you remember?"

"No, unfortunately, I don't, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but I can't return it." I began to run after Sesshoumaru, and looked back only once to see a saddened puppy looking at me through hurt eyes. I felt sad just leaving him.

Only when I had caught up to Sesshoumaru had I tried to reason with him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What Makego said isn't true! I don't feel that about you in any way!"

"How?" he answered "What do you think of me then, Kagome?"

"I…I…" I couldn't say it. He might not like me back the way I feel of him. "I'm sorry, but I can't say." He stared down on me with a saddened glance, but it was also filled with what I thought was misunderstanding.

"If you can not find anything to say it with, then you must hate me after all." He turned. "I really thought humans could change." He left with that final word, and I felt horrible. He had been deceived by a lie, but I couldn't tell him that. I think he had just…left me because of the lie…because I couldn't say to him "I love you".

* * *

**Poor Kagome! Now that's she alone, who will she turn to? And I haven't included that pervert of a monk Miroku in yet, have I? I should do that in the future chapters…**


	12. XII: Tears of a Broken Heart

**"Tears will fall…" Reviwers:**

**_-xxLonelyxgrlxx_**

**_-cocoke5_**

**_-Dnight_**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-mangadreams_**

**_-Dog Demon Sisters_**

**_-MuppyPuppy_**

**_-TheJell-0Girl_**

* * *

Chapter XII:  
Tears of a Broken Heart

My eyes blurred and everything felt like it wasn't there to me. I collapsed onto my knees, tears flowing freely out of my face. My heart hurt. It hurt so much…I sniffled. I heard somebody rushing behind me and just standing there, but I didn't care to turn.

"Kagome, why are you crying? I smelled your tears and…" It was Inuyasha. As I thought of that, my heart hurt even more. The silver-haired boy knelt down next to me to figure out why I was crying. My legs refused to move. I had to be picked up by Inuyasha and carried on his back to the village. Shippo found us and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Is Kagome alright?" he asked Inuyasha, but the boy's eyes felt uncertain.

"I don't know, Shippo." I was let down inside a hut near some Torii gates, but all I did there was sit against the wall. My legs not only couldn't move, but my mouth too. The pain still resided within me. Some elder woman came in, nearly gasping and dropping a basketful of herbs she was carrying.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, please leave this to me." Inuyasha and Shippo both nodded, and walked through the limp mat hanging from the doorway as a door. My eyes turned to look at her as she placed her basket down in the corner opposite of me.

"Kagome, what's wrong? How are you able to be here?" I tried to form words, saying I didn't exactly know, but my jaw refused to budge. The woman looked at me with her only eye in concern. "Where are your other era clothes? Don't ye usually wear them?"

Other era clothes? I wasn't from the future, past, or anything like that. I wondered if she could see it in my eyes the confusion I was getting. She nodded, noting something.

"Ye are hurt in the heart. Tell me, what happened, Kagome?" I opened my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I felt movement in my legs again, and stood up, still watching the elder woman. Her brows knitted in concentration, and I turned to the door. Without a word I began to sprint at the door, making it through before the elder could stop me. Through the villagers I weaved, trying to dodge anybody from coming at me.

I accidentally forgot to look in front and slammed into somebody. I turned to face a monk covered in purple robes.

"Kagome?" he questioned, with that same shock and confusion I had seen in the others who have known me. I dodged past him and heard his footsteps go after me, but I must've lost him by the time I had reached the edge of the forest. I stopped to take a few quick breaths before making my way through the trees. Strangely enough, I had more endurance than I had suspected of me. Once again, tears came down my face in streams for some reason, and the pain in my own heart worsened as I ran, because of my hastened breathing. Where could Sesshoumaru have gone? He couldn't have gone so far that I wouldn't have been able to find him anymore…Or could he?

"S…Sesshoumaru-sama!" I screamed into the air, hoping his demon ears would catch it. I waited a few minutes before trying again. On my second try, right after I had cried it, I tripped over a loosened tree branch and onto the ground. The wound on my arm I had received from Makego opened up again, and I was bleeding once more. I stopped moving after that, thinking over everything. Maybe he _was_ really gone, and I wouldn't ever see him again.

I heard it. That thumping noise near me; I was close. They were the footsteps of Ah-Un! I struggled with my weakened state to get up and try to get near, but with my arm sliced, it was difficult. When I had finally had my ground, I spotted through tree openings people coming after me. Most respectively, Inuyasha and the monk I had met. I struggled to run, and finally made it to a clearing. I turned, hearing the footsteps get closer. It was when I turned to face forward I spotted Sesshoumaru staring right at me, his eyes cold once more.

* * *

**Inuyasha and a certain monk chasing her, and Sesshoumaru has returned to his old self! Or has he? I have no idea why I put that certain quote of tears up there. I just thought it would fit nicely for some reason.  
**


	13. XIII: I'm Sorry, But

**The end! _Not!

* * *

_**

Chapter XIII:  
I'm Sorry, But…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I was relieved as I gripped the wound on my arm. I was shocked to see, though, that his eyes had returned to the same cold luster as before.

"Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have something to say! Please don't believe Makego's words!" I hastened to spit out, trying to figure out my next statements.

"How can I? You are the same being. I can smell your scent on hers." His eyes turned to look at the surrounding trees. With a swift movement he turned round, his silver hair shining like the moon.

"No! Wait!" I ran after him, and he only managed to make a few feet of distance from his original spot before I latched onto him.

"Let go," he commanded sternly, and I almost felt like he was going to kill me right there. But I really had to tell him. He attempted to move his leg, but I still clung on.

"I'm sorry for holding onto you like this; I'm sorry if my actions or words ever hurt you," I said, forming the next words in my head. "I'm sorry, but…"

"But what?"

"…I love you." I turned to look at him. His golden eyes were wide in an emotion I couldn't tell. His head turned, and he broke free of my grasp.

"You could never love me. You're just a human and would die long before I did," he told me, his voice harsh in a forced kind of tone.

"I don't care! I don't care if you're a demon! It doesn't matter to me! Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you, and that's all that really matters!" I was shocked at what I had just said. With a strange feeling I turned to face the red clothed silver-haired boy standing right behind me with a blank look on his face. Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome?" I turned around and Sesshoumaru had left us completely. As I turned back Inuyasha's head was bowed to he right. I approached him step by step, trying to think of new words for the boy that had just arrived. All I could say was…

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," I said, now standing right in front of him. "I hope you can still be happy without me." I smiled and placed a kiss on his left cheek before turning to head after the taiyoukai.

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but my heart belongs to Sesshoumaru._

I spotted Sesshoumaru up ahead and ran until I was right beside him.

"Kagome," he started, "why do you love me?" I paused, hesitating for a few moments.

"Because you can still be kind, you just haven't found it yet." The demon's face was not puzzled, but I believed he was inside. I smiled a cheerful smile, hoping he wouldn't take the remark too seriously. He just turned and walked along the dirt pathway weaving through the trees, and I followed him. As soon as we arrived in a clearing, Rin jumped up and hugged me.

"Kagome-chan, you're back!" I embraced her back.

"Yeah, I am, Rin-chan." Her brown eyes stared up at me in curiosity.

"Did anything happen to you while you were gone?" I gave a quick glance to Sesshoumaru, who just turned to look in a random direction. I gave a soft grin as I replied.

"Nope, nothing happened. Nothing interesting at all."

* * *

**So, she said it and poor Inuyasha's left hanging. Poor guy…**


	14. XIV: Voices Inside

**As a request to my friend, I've decided to do another update! I hope this appeals to you guys…

* * *

**

Chapter XIV:  
Voices Inside

From the time Rin hugged me all the way to dusk everything was peaceful and quiet. I was calm and relaxed. My heart stopped hurting. It was serenity for me. It was not until dusk did I felt something malicious was going to happen.

I was sitting near a tree, minding my own business as I watched the birds fly to their own sanctuary to escape the predators of the night. Orange and purple enveloped each other like they were hugging, fading into one another. I turned to face the west, and found myself stricken by a strange melody. It was a calming sound, soothing to one's ears. It was low, but enough to sound like a lullaby. My eyes began to droop.

_Young one, you have forgotten of your former life. You were once from a different era_

_Yes, and your heart has turned to another, but of the same relation._

_It is better for her, is it not?_

Voices? When have I heard these voices in my head? They were different. Another melody struck my ear. I think it sounded gargled or something when I first heard it, but changed into a tone with voices accompanying it.

_No. You don't like him. Your love is useless against a demon like him. You'd die before him._

_He'd probably just brought you along as a friend for Rin. He has no **real** interest in you._

_Face it. This love is unrequited. _

No! it wasn't unrequited! I know he loves me back! Why are these voices saying this?! My eyes shut completely, my mind going black. I appeared inside that dark area, a single bright light shining on me.

_You may have once been destined for the younger, but it the older that is probably your true calling. Do not listen to the voices of darkness._

_Us, the voices of darkness? You are the voices, sending the girl like that to the demon. She could never live and love him! He is a great demon while she is just a human._

_Liar! A great demon like him can protect her!_

_A demon with a human creates a half-demon, a thing he hates!_

The voices began to argue with each other, their retorts and yells bouncing off the walls of my head. My hands clutched my ears, trying to suppress the loud commotion.

"Stop it…" They kept fighting. "**_Stop it_**!"

Everything became dead silent. The voices stopped clamoring and I had awakened from my sleep state.

"Kagome-chan?" asked Rin's voice. 'Are you okay? You said 'Stop it'…"

"Huh? I did? Sorry, Rin-chan, I guess I was sleep-talking. I hope I didn't worry you."

"No, not really." I was certain I heard some type of music, probably from a flute, and a gargled noise that changed into music…Strange, though, it was like they were opposing each other or something like that inside my own mind.

* * *

**Whoa….creepy…inspired by the Saosin song "Voices". That song is awesome…I love it…**


	15. XV: A Tune Adrift

**Hello, hello. It's Spring Break, so I'll be going on an updating spree! I think I might finish this story sooner than I thought too…aw…

* * *

**

Chapter XV:  
A Tune Adrift

Somewhere soon after dusk it began to drizzle a light rain. I stood under a tree, but still got dripped on by the occasional droplets of water. I stared at the moist ground, thinking over what had happened in my head. Two sides, opposing…

There was the tune again! It was sweet and tranquil…but I felt some malicious aura coming from it. I stepped forward from my canopy from the rain and into the drizzling mist. I began to make my way forward, following the sound. I was stopped by a firm hand clasping onto my left.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" It was Sesshoumaru. I turned my head and spoke.

"I'm going to get some more food." What was this? My voice sounded two-toned. Did Sesshoumaru hear it?

"Then I'll go with you."

"No. You need to stay here just in case somebody attacks Rin." I broke free of his grip and began making my own way. He grabbed my hand again, tighter this time, but I managed to pull away. I was surprised he was not trying to stop me a third time.

I turned and weaved through the trees, the rain battering my body. I was cold and dripping wet. I then wondered why my body was moving with this sound so easily. So peaceful it was…

I got through a clump of bushes and into a clearing. There, I saw two people talking with each other.

"Sango…it's Kagome," said the taller of the two. Sango turned.

"Kagome!" Sango ran up to me, hugging me. The monk followed her, his staff jingling.

"Sango…?" I pushed her away. "You're the demon slayer from the village."

"Of course she is," the monk told me. "You're her friend. Kagome, how are you alive?""

"Excuse me, but who're you? And I've been alive the whole time..." I pointed at him, and he, in turn, pointed at himself.

"You don't remember me?" Sango turned to look at him.

"Miroku...she doesn't remember any of us. Or what happened to her."

"Eh?" I backed away from the two. My eyes pleaded for some answers.

"Please...I don't know what happened to me before. I can't remember. Can you please tell me?" Both looked at me curiously and in a somewhat saddened glance.

"Kagome...you died," Sango started, " by Naraku when we battled him. We thought you were gone."

"But then I came back somehow, not remembering anything...I believe that I'm just one part of Kagome's soul."

"One part?" Miroku asked with a renewed interest.

"Yes...one part." A loud, piercing noise screeched through my ears, and I covered my hands to them, Sango and Miroku imitating me. All three of us turned around to face Makego, golden eyes glinting dangerously. In her right hand was her weapon, and in her left hand was a blackened flute, charred, or, at least that's what it looked like.

"Makego!" I cried upon seeing her. Sango and Miroku immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Miroku, Sango, you want to fight me? But I'm your friend, remember?" Her tone was sweet and caring, but I knew it had an evil intent behind it.

"But you're a demon!" Sango retorted, raising her giant boomerang. She swung it, letting it fly at Makego, who jumped and did a perfect flip. She slammed her staff straight into the ground, causing a massive shockwave which knocked me backwards. Miroku came at her, swinging his staff, ultimately to miss her as she leaped above it.

"Why are you guys turning on me?" she asked, kicking him on the shoulder and sending him flying to his right. He slammed into a tree, gagging.

"Sango! Behind you!" I yelled in distress. As soon as Sango's boomerang came back she held it in front of her to stop an arrow coming at her from Makego. She was pushed back, but still managed to stand her ground. Makego leaped into the air and disappeared, reappearing in front of me.

"Die—" She stopped abruptly, her hands trembling as they tried to stab me. Her white ears tweaked slightly as she searched for the sound of this. I stopped and stared wide-eyed too. It was another tranquil song, a Song of Truth. Her dragon tail twitched as it tried to go in for an attack. I stepped back, noticing I wasn't affected by this paralysis. A yellow whip came out from the shadows and stopped the tail; Makego jumped back to dodge any other incoming attacks.

It was the flute again. That other flute. Someone approached through the shadows of the trees.

The person who appeared was Sesshoumaru. My mouth formed a smile at the sight of him, but his face seemed so determined. And cold, like the day I had first met him.

I then directed my attention to a tree branch above Sesshoumaru's head, in which a girl was perched on top. She had moon white hair, and extremely pale blue eyes. Her hair in the back was cropped short, and her remaining long hair was placed into two low ponytails. Her clothes resembled the traditional Chinese outfit, only the sleeves were shortened to the shoulder-length and the colors were mainly white and light blue. From her shoulders dropped a see-through cloth that circled her arms and floated around her, like she was mythical. I coiuld see two tattoos of a silver crescent moon etched on her arm.

"You're…that girl!" Makego seemed to recognize her well…probably because she remembered most of my former life. The girl stopped playing and continued to stare at me with her pale blue eyes. Through the clouds, that had stopped raining so suddenly, shone the pure silver light of a crescent moon rising above the girl's head.

* * *

**The crescent moon comes into play. Period.**  



	16. XVI: Tsukiko, 'Moon Child'

**New character! Who is it? Find out!**

* * *

Chapter XVI:  
Tsukiko, 'Moon Child'

The girl sat gazing upon the stricken Makego. "Makego. Why have you done this? Just to fill that emptiness in your heart?" Her voice was soft, but stern in a strange way. Makego gritted her teeth, showing the demon teeth jutting out. She let out a soft growl of frustration.

"Tsukiko," Makego muttered. Sesshoumaru, on this bitter remark, came in to attack. He slashed downward with his claws, trying to receive a strike. Makego leaped backwards, swinging her weapon and grazing his hair with it.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her boomerang, catching Makego off balance as she tried to dodge it, which she did successfully. Miroku jumped after the boomerang, placing a seal on Makego's weapon, which disintegrated into thin air.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you helping us?!" Sango asked as her weapon returned to her hand. Sesshoumaru did not answer but instead began to draw out his unsheathed sword, sending a slash towards Makego without even flinching. Makego leaped into the sky with the help of her red wings and dodged an attack which annihilated a couple of trees. Makego drew back her bow, releasing it and letting a lightning fast arrow fly. Sesshoumaru had just enough time to place his sword over his head to block it. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't wounded in any way.

"Kagome," I heard my name being called. I turned around to face Tsukiko, standing on the ground now. Her flute, which was as white as pure snow, was clenched in her left hand.

"Tsukiko…'Moon Child'…Are you the daughter of Tsukuyomi?" Somehow, I felt everything go by us slowly. And how the heck did I know Tsukiko was the daughter of Tsukuyomi?

Tsukiko nodded, her eyes unchanged. "I watched you ever since the day you were born. I will try to help you finally live in eternal grace with Sesshoumaru. But now, we must get rid of your darker side." She jumped to my side as Makego slid back from a strike from Sesshoumaru. She leaped into the air, grabbing Sango's boomerang and sending it flying back at Sesshoumaru to delay time. Miroku held out his hand, unwrapping rosary beads from it.

"Wind Tunnel!" he called, but I saw nothing happen. He chuckled. "Damn…I guess old habits die hard…" Rewrapping his hand, he came in for a hit at Makego's forehead, but was kicked by a fast kick at his abdomen. He fell back, having the giant cat save him. As soon as he was safe, the demon cat rushed at Makego, coming for a claw strike. Makego struck it in the back of the head, forcing it spiraling downward. From this Sesshoumaru jumped to graze Makego's leg. She winced.

"But…what can I do?" She handed me a pure light blue bow adorned with wolves and angel wings.

"Strike her in her heart. Be warned. You only have one shot." I nodded. I tried to find the perfect shot, but I she kept moving and dodging with the countless blows laid upon her. At one point she disappeared, stopping in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you do this? Don't you love me?" She drew on my expression pon the face that looked exactly like mine.

"You are not Kagome, demon!"

"I will be. Once I become whole again, my dear." She leaped onto the ground and attacked Sango, who fell back to be caught by Miroku. Then she shot three arrows around Sesshoumaru, and immediately he was caught in something. I saw my chance. Grabbing the empty bowstring, I drew it back, forming a pure purple arrow in my hands. Just as he was about to break the barrier, she drew her own bow back quicker than mine and let it swing. I, on instinct, released the string. Through the corner of my eyes I saw Sesshoumaru rush to me. Through my other corner someone else rushed to me. Behind me, I felt Tsukiko's presence. It felt like it went so slow…

"Kagome!" I blinked, seeing where I was. I was now in a new place, surrounded by three people: Makego, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's back!...Anyway, onto the next chapter!** **Anyway, Tsukiko means "Moon Child", thus she is the daughter of Tsukuyomi, the goddess of the moon.**


	17. XVII: Tides of Turmoil

**Tsukiko is revealed and now four people are somewhere strange…hm…**

**I just noticed Tsukiko is like Yurine from the Karas OVAs…Oh! And this is a fav story on my friend's Myspace! I feel so special!**

* * *

Chapter XVII:  
Tides of Turmoil

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, seeing me here as well. His sword was drawn out, and his amber eyes looked so glad to see I was safe. "Dammit, what's going on now?! Why is this happening? Isn't that bastard Naraku dead already?!" I looked at Makego, who was staring in quiet awe at the surface of the floor, intrigued at something on or under it. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, stared at the ceiling, where a pale crescent moon hung to watch us in its wake.

"Tsukiko?!" I called, looking up as well.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha demanded right after me.

"Tsukiko, come out and show yourself! Don't stay up there like a damn loser!" Makego said right after Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was silent, staring only at me. I noticed this, and looked down at my hands. Could I have done this? Could I have brought all of us here in this strange area?

Sesshoumaru leaped up, but was forced back down by some invisible source.

"Kagome. You must defeat Makego." Huh? I was to defeat a demon like her? But she was a _demon_! I can't kill someone like that! Plus, the remark was so vague.

"What?" was all I could utter in a strange situation like this.

"Are you kidding me?! The light can always be overcome by darkness! Darkness is eternal!" Makego looked at me before rushing in to attack. She grabbed my throat before anybody could stop her, clinging on tightly. Sesshoumaru had grabbed her left food, tugging her to let go; Makego retaliated by squeezing my throat, making me choke and cough for air.

Then there was a chant happening.

"'_Water's flow controlled by countless moons. The tide that rises to meet with me. I beckon you to help me now as you try to draw yourself closer to your goal. Through turmoil of your waves, evaluate the ones given out_.'"

Suddenly, I was dropped and immersed in water, violently spinning. I barely had time to take in breath as I held in what little I had. Makego had released her grip, getting swept away to join Inuyasha in a struggle. I spotted Sesshoumaru, calling out to him in a futile attempt. I tried swimming, but the waves were in turmoil; still, I tried.

Sesshoumaru tried to grip my outstretched hand, and he barely had a grip on it when he finally had. He drew me in closer even through the water tried to force us apart. I looked upward at the surface to see Tsukiko standing on it, watching me and the demon. She disappeared as a moon beam reflected hit her. I gaped open my mouth, trying to mouth words. The waves were taking us farther apart. I tried to pull him in closer for a better grip, but his hand kept sliding away from mine. Finally, my hand lost contact with his.

The water swirled dangerously, and my black hair whipped in my face and around everywhere. I was then pulled upward by a surge of pressure and onto the surface of the water. I coughed and sputtered, but Tsukiko reassured me.

"You will not choke. You did not drown." Her pale blue eyes focused on me, unchanging in the mood or feeling of it. Her moon white hair gently shifted as she too moved her head to the side slightly, but moved it back to focus on me. I didn't even think to look in the direction she was looking,, how foolish I was.

"But how?" I asked.

"You wish to defeat your darker side." I nodded. "Then you must face it in person yourself. One on one." I shook my head.

"But she's a demon! I can never face a demon like her! I'll just lose…"

"Do not lose self-confidence!" she snapped. "If you do that is when the darkness will consume. You wish to be with Sesshoumaru forever, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Then you must stand up to the darkness!" Her pale blue eyes narrowed and looked to the side. It was such a vague answer, but I knew it would do me good somehow. She jumped back a few steps, and I watched her do it.

"Can I really defeat my own entity of darkness?" I muttered to myself.

"You'll find out!" Makego cried, and I turned to face her, gasping in the process. It was when I choked in awe and surprise at what happened. I had been pierced in my heart by Makego.

* * *

**Oh..oh god! No! She's going to die?! Now to get to sleep, I updated this thing at like 1 in the morning too..._//yawns//_**  



	18. XVIII: Battle Within My Being

**I forgot to put reviwers!!! Ack!!**

**_-Tsuki Shirou_**

**_-KuroxTenshi_**

**_-FluffyandKagome_**

**_-asmethcat_**

**_-MuppyPuppy_**

**_-Dnight_**

**_-TheJell-0 Girl_**

_"**Terrible hearts eat endlessly near death. I shine near evil areas relentlessly. Forever insisting very enjoyfully, moving over ridges' end. Catching heat after pining thirst. Ever resiliently soon. But under their treasure…Having eaten raucously enough, soon all teams rise, ending all time."**_

* * *

Chapter XVIII:  
Battle Within My Being

"What?!" I gasped in what was happening. A light shined from the area in which Makego had struck me at, enveloping her and grabbing her. It pulled her in quickly, and before I had time to question why I wasn't dead, I, too, was pulled in…Or, at least, it felt like I was.

I was back in that same dark room. This time, though, it lighted up, and the walls around me were turned into some strange type of glass with a translucent material floating around inside it. I gasped in wonderment at what I saw. My instincts told me to roll forward, and I followed them, missing a near slice from and arrow.

"Why do you want to become 'whole', Makego?!" I reasoned. I stared at her, heart pounding.

"What do you feel? Don't you feel empty?! This feeling…it's insatiable!" Her amber eyes screamed out for something, even I could tell. "To know what it is to be whole…"

"I don't care! Anybody could be whole!" I retorted back. "This feeling you say—well, I don't feel it!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Is it not because you were born full of light and a human? Or is it something else?" She drew back her hands, creating another arrow, which split into three. My eyes widened. Makego released the arrows, allowing me to dodge the first two, being grazed by the third. I winced. Why was I so useless all of a sudden? Why did I feel I could do nothing? Something flashed through my mind quickly, making me feel as if I was dreaming…

_I was standing in a field of grass swaying in the wind. A woman was there, dressed in red and white clothes. She turned to reveal her face; it was a priestess. She split into another being, still retaining her same appearance while the other being revealed their face. It was me, but dressed in different clothes._

_They spoke in unison. "If you do give up, then you risk losing everything that was precious to you. There's a reason to this fight."_

I snapped out of it. It was right! I couldn't just stand here and do nothing! This is for the sake of my life! And if I died… I barrel-rolled my way out of a fourth arrow, and stared angrily at Makego. Something formed in my hand, and without even thinking I formed my own arrow and fired it. I was then surprised as it struck Makego in the arm.

I stared at the bow. It was vermillion red and was just a simple, traditional bow. But somehow, I knew it held great power in it.

"Damn you…" she cursed, holding the wound. "When'd you get so powerful?!" She let loose another barrage of arrows, and I ran for cover. However, they followed me for some reason, and I had just enough time to roll out of the way of two, that crash-landed into the ground, before having to pick up the pace again for the other two.

She then rushed me, swinging her weapon. I had to raise my bow just to block her.

"I _will_ win!" she cried. I flung her back, and she raised her hand, casting a shadow over the whole area. My sight was limited to virtually nothing. "Light can never defeat the darkness!"

I panicked slightly. Where was she? She was a demon, so she had better senses then me; I was doomed here! I whipped my head around, hearing something slice the air. Makego came down at a falling position from the sky, and I was hit on my right leg. I limped quickly, trying to be as quiet as possible. I barely breathed as I did this.

"Running away? You'll be easier then I thought. The Light in Kagome must be a coward then." Somewhere, in the dark, I could feel Makego's malicious demon smile, and her senses targeting me.

* * *

**Ironically, there's a Spiderman movie coming out somewhere in May that holds that "The greatest battle lies within." That's just like Makego and Kagome. Weird, huh? Did you guys find the secret message in the first message at the beginning of the chapter? _Hint: Look at the first letter of each word._**


	19. XVIX: Why Dark and Light Exist Together

**Reveiwers (continued):**

_**-mangadreams**_

_**-xxLonelyxgrlxx**_

_**-kristinah 3**_

_**-lordsessylover**_

_**-lil mutt face grl**_

**Tired…typing this at 1 in the morning, waiting for my parents/grandpa/grandma to come back from playing cards and slots and Barona…**

* * *

Chapter XVIX:  
Why Dark and Light Exist Together

"Why?!" I screamed into the dark. She cut my other arm, making me cry in pain.

"Why?" Makego called back. "Have you not noticed why dark and light can never mix? Why one must be superior?" I saw plenty of shadows arrows lighted in the darkness to make the color of my skin turn pale. They all came at me, and I raised my bow to shoot some back, but others came to graze me. I fell back onto my back and they narrowly missed my form.

"No! Light and dark _can_ exist together! Just the same way humans and demons can live together too!" The room was lighting up gradually with each word I spoke. "We can live in harmony!"

"Then show me this 'harmony'!" She cackled. "I doubt it! Don't you see the wars and bloodshed that happens everyday in this land? In this world? It's pitiful, this 'harmony' you call it." She came in with her staff again, attempting to catch me off guard. I raised my weapon and met hers with it. Chocolate brown eyes and amber eyes locked onto each other in a death glare.

"There's another reason!" I was trying to convince her with any reason I had now, but I was pretty sure this reason was concrete.

"_Another_?! Face it, Kagome, your reasons are crap!" Makego retaliated, kicking me with a force that made me lose some of my wind. I flew back, landing forcefully against what I thought was a wall. I shakily stood up, my hand holding an injured part of my body while my other held my weapon.

"Light and Darkness can't exist without each other! They balance!" I raised my bow, pulling back the string. A strong beam of light formed. "Without the other, neither can exist!"

I shot the arrow. Makego tried to shoot her own arrow at me. Both collided, creating a massive, blinding light and an explosion that pushed me back. I tried to see through the smoke, but my eyes failed me then. It was that moment that I felt a claw slice my arm. I screamed, and saw the Makego had found me.

Her wicked grin and amber eyes watched me closely, seeing victory in her reach. I, in turn, smirked as well.

"What goes around comes around!" I said. Makego gasped as something struck her back. She collapsed after a moment's hesitation.

An arrow that I had fired quietly after my massive one had came to strike her square in the back. Makego now had a stream of blood coming from her lips. She fell onto the ground, and I rushed to help her. I could never see someone die…even if they did try to kill me.

"Makego, I really do think you're already whole," I told her. Makego opened her mouth to speak…

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the battle scene was kinda clichéd and crappy. Sorry for that, but I was recently playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and stuff…Sorry it's short.**


	20. XX: You're Already Whole

**I didn't finish it during Spring Break…oh well….

* * *

**

Chapter XX:  
You're Already Whole

"Heh…" She laughed slightly. "I guess you're only saying that because you're whole." Her dragon tail twitched slightly, and stopped moving all together. It seemed that her strength had been zapped by my arrow, which had fled from her body into the air above in brilliant white crystals.

"What?" I was confused. Whole? Wasn't I just a fragment of a whole?

"Don't 'what' me." She winced here at the pain of her dispersing legs. "You're whole now I guess."

"Because you're fading away?" She shook her head, flicking her ear slightly.

"Sesshoumaru filled that spot, making you whole."

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Wait, what's with this change of heart?!"

"I guess…I changed because…it's for a good cause." She smirked. Half her body was gone now.

"If-If you want to be whole so bad, then…I'll try and help you!" She shook her head. Finally, the rest of her body disappeared, and the room turned back to the area Tsukiko and I were in earlier.

My eyes stared at the limp moon in the sky. Maybe…maybe…Makego wasn't evil at all, just like Sesshoumaru. Maybe she was just…misunderstanding life…

"Kagome!" I turned to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rushing to me as the area dispersed back to the original area. Sango and Miroku were struck speechless with awe. Shippo had appeared, and was now sitting near their feet.

"Tsukiko…" She took note of me, and nodded.

"Was Makego on the wrong path?" Tsukiko closed her eyes.

"That is for you to see inside," she answered calmly. Tsukiko's eyes then shot open.

"No! Impossible!" her eyes darted around frantically.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, alerted by this.

"_She's_ coming! Luna was a snitch?!" Tsukiko's pale blue eyes fell on a spot near Sango and Miroku, just past them. We all turned, and Shippo jumped on the shoulder of Miroku.

The two newcomers were an ethereal woman and a child. They were dressed in elegant robes, and the younger of the two had crescent moons in her hair. The taller had a stern look on her face.

"Tsukiko…you have disobeyed me and went and gone past your time in this world," the taller of the two told her. "Your consequence is to lose your status."

"Mother, I am sorry, but something here caught my attention and needed more of my time." Wait…mother…was this lady…

* * *

**So close to the end! Ack! But then I can start my Naruto story, sooo….**


	21. XXI: Tsukuyomi Arrives

**I got informed by MuppyPuppy (thank you very much!) that i skipped on this chapter. I am soooooo sorry! I think i skipped it because of my fast update frenzy! So sorry! This is actually Chapter 21, so the chapter numberings on the other ones might be a little screwy...

* * *

**

Chapter XXI:  
Tsukuyomi Arrives

This lady was Tsukuyomi. My eyes widened.

"Lady Tsukuyomi!" I pleaded, "Tsukiko has done nothing wrong!"

"Mortal, do not interfere with business from beings that do not concern you." Her pale blue eyes watched me closely.

"Luna! How could you?!" Tsukiko's eyes were zoned in on the little girl of no more than seven years old.

"Sorry, Tsukiko, but mommy made me tell you." The girl's eyes were cast at the ground in shame.

"Tsukiko, you _will_ lose your status as a moon creature, and I will not spare you, even if you are my daughter." I got in front of Tsukiko, shielding her with my arms.

"But, she helped me! She helped me defeat my other side!"

"It does not matter. She disobeyed me." I closed my eyes in frustration.

"Fine! Take--!"

"Take me instead." I opened my eyes in shock, hearing those words. My head turned to Sesshoumaru, who was standing and staring at Tsukuyomi. "I will suffer any type of punishment Tsukiko is to receive."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't!" I cried. Tsukuyomi had a good long look at the situation.

"No. Tsukiko shall endure her punishment." Tsukuyomi pointed at the girl behind me, and I felt Tsukiko try and resist her. I latched onto Tsukiko, digging my feet into the ground.

"Do not interfere." I felt some blows go to my body, but I resisted the urge to let go.

"Sister Tsukiko!" Luna cried.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called, rushing to my aid.

"Ts-Tsukiko helped me…she helped me battle my darker side! That battle taught me that neither dark nor light can exist…without each other!" I creamed into the air. The relentless blows stopped just as Sesshoumaru was raising his blade, Inuyasha copying him. Both stopped abruptly.

"Light and Darkness balance?" Tsukuyomi asked. Her hand fell limp by her side.

"Mother…is that not like you and Amaterasu?" Luna questioned. Tsukuyomi was silent. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Yes…it is…" I smiled in hope she understood. "Mortal!"

"Y-Yes!" I called, astonished. "I guess, if she could make you realize that, in someone whose spirit is as strong as yours, then…she is fine."

I saw Tsukiko smile, and I smiled as well. Tsukiko stepped forward. "Thank you, Mother…" She turned to face me. "And Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, and good luck with your _'New Life' _and that love blossom." With that, a brilliant flash of light emerged, and in a second, they were gone. Their presence was erased from the area. My eyes blinked, and I smiled as I stared at a moon that was drifting slowly through the sky. It seemed to give off a cheerier glow than usual as I stared at its silver lustrous shine.

* * *

**Boy oh boy…Tsukuyomi came! At least it didn't end so bad.**


	22. XXII: Move Along

**1 more chapter! Le gasp!

* * *

**

Chapter XXII:  
Move Along

"Kagome…when the girl said 'New Life'…" Sango started.

"I guess…I'm different from the Kagome you guys knew," I answered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Miroku answered.

"Yeah, because you're still our friend to us, Kagome!" Shippo cried. I nodded, turning my head to look at Sesshoumaru. He had already turned away. I turned to look at my former…no, my friends.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't stay with you. I need to go with Sesshoumaru."

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"I have my reasons," I poked back at him playfully. "We all have to move along sometimes." Shippo's green eyes started to water.

"But I don't want you to leave, Kagome! I'll miss you!" he wailed, clinging onto me tightly. I patted him on his head, prying him from me.

"Don't worry, I'll come back to visit you guys," I told him, and thought he was crying excessively, he nodded in agreement.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started, but stopped. I looked at him, understanding him.

"Goodbye everybody. I'll be back someday." I gave one last smile before heading off in the direction Sesshoumaru had disappeared to.

_Goodbye…until we meet again._

I caught up with him soon after, and he stopped in a clearing of some sort. I panted, smiling at him.

"Why do you continue to stay with me? You have friends back there, waiting for you."

"Why? C'mon, you know why. I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama." A silence crept up on us, and it took Sesshoumaru a few minutes to answer.

"Stop calling me 'Sesshoumaru-sama'. 'Sesshoumaru' is just fine."

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sa—I mean, Sesshoumaru." I nodded, understanding. "Sesshoumaru…" I halted, unsure if I should say it.

"What?" he asked, his eyes locked on me.

"Does my confession…affect you?" My unsure eyes were locked onto the ground.

"Does it affect me?" he repeated. I nodded, feeling his gaze on me. My eyes, slowly, looked upward to face him. His next answer was one I would remember for a long time.

* * *

**Last chapter! Coming at you next!**


	23. XXIII: Moonlight Kiss

**After many hours of writing, I present to you, my friends, the _last, and final, chapter_. Something happens I'm pretty sure all SessKag fans like.

* * *

**

Chapter XXIII:  
Moonlight Kiss

He smiled a kind-hearted smile. It wasn't like his usual cold smile, it was like…a warm one.

"Yes, it does affect me. In many ways too, Kagome. Those words touched me farther than any other words." I beamed happily. Lunging, I hug-attacked Sesshoumaru, and we both fell down onto the ground together. The taiyoukai looked like he felt this move was a little awkward, but I didn't mind. We got back up, brushing each other off.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, plucking a leaf from my hair.

"I felt it was," I answered. We both began to make our way back to Rin and Jaken.

"Will you be okay traveling with me, now that we…?" he asked.

"Yes." We walked into a moon beam that struck us at a certain angle, making the both of us look magical. I looked at the moon, smiling.

"Kagome." I looked at Sesshoumaru's amber eyes.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" He quickly pulled me in and…

…And our lips locked. I was shocked, and many emotions flew around inside of me. We were sharing our first kiss! I blushed bright red, but returned the kiss lovingly. It was literally something magical that happened the night, at the angle the moon had struck us. It was almost like a dream…

Our kiss broke, and for the first time, I saw Sesshoumaru have a red tinted face. I laughed, hugging him tight. The moment and how it felt still lingered on my lips.

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever tell anyone about this, okay?" I chuckled.

"Okay, I promise."

That was the night when my love blossom had bloomed and reached its prime, and the moonlight kiss had sealed it. It was my first kiss with Sesshoumaru under that beautiful silver radiating crescent moon.

* * *

**I'm finished! And so…the treat! The treat is…all the people who reviewed me will be able to send me one story idea for a one-shot. I'll PM and tell you if you are one of the few eligible…actually, all of the reviewers are eligible! Look out for this title on my Storys list: _Collections from the Crescent Moon_**. **Goodbye, until next time!**


End file.
